My True Feelings
by BTR Love
Summary: Miley and Nick love each other but Nick lies and says he doesn't. Will Nick ever tell the truth to Miley or will their friendship be over for good. Niley? Maybe Jilly.
1. true feelings part 1

My True Feelings PART 1

Miley and Nick lived down the block from each other. They would have been hanging out with Lilly and Oliver but it was pouring out. So Miley and Nick were on their labtops, IMing eachother.

SmileyMiley: Hey Nick? ; )

NickJonas: Yeah Miley: )

SmileyMiley: Is it true what Joe said in school today?

NickJonas: What'd he say again?

SmileyMiley: That...you like me? (Rose)

All Nick was thinking was 'What do I say? I can't say I love you!' So Nick lied.

NickJonas: NO. My brother was just trying to annoy me. And guess what?...IT WORKED!

Nick pressed enter on his keyboard. He had been debating to send it or not. He had to, he couldn't set Miley straight and tell her the truth. He thought Miley didn't like him. But, boy was he wrong!

SmileyMiley: Oh...

NickJonas: Was that a sad 'oh' or an 'oh' as in okay?

Miley had just caught herself lying to Nick.

SmileyMiley: That was an 'oh' as in okay.

NickJonas: Okay. Good, I don't want you to be upset with me because I don't like you as more than a friend.

SmileyMiley: I'm not.

NickJonas: Good.

SmileyMiley: Oh, I gotta go. Jackson's calling me. Hopefully the rain will pass so we can go to the beach, even though the sand would be wet.

NickJonas: Okay... See/Talk later. Bye.

SmileyMiley: TTYL (Talk-to-you-later)

SmileyMiley has logged off.

She lied. Jackson didn't call her, she had to get away from the conversation with Nick. A single tear slid down Miley's eyes as her cell rang. She wiped her eyed and picked up her cell.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey Miles, me and Lilly are going to catch a movie tommorow wanna come with us?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Oh, Hey Oliver, Tommorow?" Miley asked.

"Yup." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I'll come, I have no Hannah thing tommorow." Miley said holding back a tear.

"Okay. See you tommorow." Oliver said hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Miley said hanging up the phone.

The tears streamed down her face, she was in love with Nick Jonas, one of the Jonas Brothers, from the house a block away, and she didn't even know he loved her to. She jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She dreamt about the day she met the Jonas Brothers.

FLASHBACK... (She's dreaming it)

Miley was walking to the bus stop to go to school. SeaView High was the last place she wanted to be that day. She had a headache because she didn't sleep the night before, 'cuz her Hannah cocert ran late. She passed a house a block a way from her house. Four boys came out. One was small about six years old, one was about nineteen years old, one was about eighteen years old, and last but not least a cute curly haired, brown eyed boy who looked to be fourteen years old.

'Oh My Jonas! It's the Jonas Brothers!' (Sorry about stealing Oh My Jonas! It caught on to me after reading 5 parts. I love that story)  
Miley thought to herself. But, she stayed casual and slowly walked past the house.

(Note: Frankie's in kindergarten, Nick's in 9th grade w/ Miley, Joe is in 12th grade and Kevin is in his first year of college but he doesn't live in a dorm so he comes home every night.)

"I wanna come to High School with you guys!" Frankie yelled reffering to Nick and Joe being in High School.

"Okay Frankie, you can come to High School with us, but if there's a six year old in the hallways getting beat up, don't come crying to us." Joe said being the cute-funny one.

"Uh...Um...I think I'll stay in kindergarten." Frankie said hiding behind Kevin.

Kevin and Nick laughed. Nick acted like he was crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!  
I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT PART NEXT WEEK AND I'LL WRITE UP MY NEW STORY 'HOW THE DANCE SAYS IT ALL' NEXT WEEK ALSO!  
I'M GONNA GO WATCH 'ME AND MR JONAS AND MR JONAS AND MR JONAS' THE HANNAH MONTANA EPISODE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. true feelings part2

My True Feelings Part 2

Last time on My True Feelings Part 1...

"I wanna come to High School with you guys!" Frankie yelled reffering to Nick and Joe being in High School.

"Okay Frankie, you can come to High School with us, but if there's a six year old in the hallways getting beat up, don't come crying to us." Joe said being the cute-funny one.

"Uh...Um...I think I'll stay in kindergarten." Frankie said hiding behind Kevin.

Kevin and Nick laughed. Nick acted like he was crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frankie...We'll miss you bro...But it's for the best...No one wants you to get beat up little bro..." Nick said in between sobs.

"Save it Nick." Frankie said. Nick smiled.

"I go!...I go!" Frankie yelled running away from his brothers, down the side walk.

(Note: Nick had seen Miley drop her books in front of the next house when he was making fun of Frankie.)

Miley had picked up her last book ,stood up and started to walk, when Frankie bumped into her by accident causing her to fall forward and knock all her books on the ground again.

"Uh-oh" Kevin said referring to Frankie knocking over the girl. (Miley)

They ran to where Frankie and Miley were. Joe picked up Frankie off of Miley, Nick helped Miley up and both Kevin and Nick help Miley pick up her books.

"Sorry." Frankie said.

"It's okay." Miley said to Frankie.

"He kinda does that a lot." Joe said.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked Miley.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Miley said looking at a bloody scrape on her elbow.

"If you come inside I'll clean that for you." Nick said to Miley while looking at her bloody elbow.

"No, it's okay, I've gotta get to school." Miley said.

"Oh...Sorry...I'm Nick, these are my brothers Kevin, Joe, and Frank-The-Tank." Nick said.

"A.k.a Frankie." Nick added.

"I know who you guys are..." Nick said shaking their hands. When she got to Frankie, he wouldn't shake her hand.

"I am sorry for knocking into you...But, my mommy said not to shake hands with strangers." Frankie said backing away.

"That's reasonable... after all tonight...I'm coming into you're house and kidnapping you...I'll also let my brother strangle you." Miley said sarcastically. Frankie backed away even more to behind Joe. Nick, Kevin and Joe laughed.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Miley said.

"Uh-huh." Frankie said.

"He'll be fine, after all he want to go to high school." Joe said.

Miley smiled. Nick and Miley locked eyes. Miley turned.

"I'm Miley Stewart." Miley said.

"Nice to meet you Miley." They all said.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Miley was woken up by Jackson.

"TAKE THAT!" Jackson yelled to cooper out in the hall.

Miley wiped her eyes. She looked at the Clock it was 9:00 P.M., She has fallen asleep at 7:00 P.M. Miley got out of bed, went out into the hall, only to find Jackson and Cooper having a bread fight.

"Jackson! Cooper! Stop!" Miley yelled.

"Party-Pooper!" Jackson yelled back.

Jackson went down stairs with Cooper, Miley followed them. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat since she didn't eat dinner. Just when Miley made a sandwich, the doorbell rang.

(NOTE: It wasn't raining anymore...that's how Cooper got there)

Miley was anoyed because she didn't get to even take a bite of her sandwich. She went to the door. When she opened it, it was to her surprise Nick Jonas.

"Hey." Nick said with a straight face.

"Hey." Miley replied annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?" Nick asked.

"No, It's just I didn't get to eat yet...You rang the bell when I was about to take a bite of my sandwich...I fell asleep,  
on my bed before dinner, my dad must not have woken me up because I just woke up when I heard Jackson and Cooper yelling in the hallway...Turns out the two dumb-bells were having a bread fight." Miley said standing in the doorway.

"Oh...Do you want me to come back later so you can eat?" Nick asked Miley, trying to avoid looking Miley in the eyes.

"No, it's okay..." Miley said wanting him to leave.

"What's up?" Miley added.

"Can I talk to you...Outside...alone?" Nick hesitated, he loved the girl infront of him, Miley Stewart, but he was pretending to not be in love with her. It was killing him...But it was killing her even more.

"Sure...One sec..." Miley said putting her index finger up, signaling for Nick to wait outside.

She went to the counter and took her plate, then she went the coat rack and got her blue sweater. She went outside to the porch, put her plate down on the chair for a minute, put her sweater on, then she picked up he plate and sat down, Nick was already sitting.

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER!  
(PLEASE STAY LOYAL REVIEWERS)  
WHAT DID NICK WANT TO TALK ABOUT? 


	3. a short conversation

A Short Conversation

"So...What's up?" Miley asked after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"What Joe said today in school...-" Nick was cut off by Miley who just wanted him to leave and save her the heart ache for the second time.

"Nick...Save it...I know...Just forget about it...Okay?" Miley said holding back tears.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

Nick was hurt, that she wasn't saying she loves him back...But after Jake Ryan...a.k.a. 'Heart Break Jake' (By Lilly in 'That's What Friend's Are for?') she didn't want to be heart broken again, but she already was, she found herself holding back tears. It's like she didn't even know herself anymore. It wasn't like her to just fall all over guys and then be heart broken in the end.

"Yup." Miley said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Nick's cell rang to 'Nick J Is Off The Chain' by The Jonas Brothers.

"Conceded much?" Miley asked rolling her eyes reffering to the song for his ring tone. Nick smled and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Nick answered still smiling at Miley.

All Miley could hear was Nick's end of the conversation, but she couldn't put it together enough to know what the conversation was.

"Hey Kev." Nick said.

"No, and I'm not going to...And ruin it?...I don't think so...Not worth it..." Nick signaled (sp?) for Miley to hold on a second, that he would be right back. Miley rolled her eyes and looked away. Nick walks down Miley's drive way.  
Miley was still able to see Nick, but she couldn't make out what he was saying to Kevin.

"Sorry, I was with her." Nick said.

"Tell her." Kevin said

"No, like I said, I'm not going to ruin our friendship. It's to important to me, Me telling her how I feel isn't worth loosing our friendship over." Nick said taking a deep breath from talking so fast.

Kevin took a deep breath, he was annoyed because his brother, wouldn't tell the girl of his dreams how he feels.

"Come on Bro! Are you sure your alright with being 'Just Friends' with the girl of your dreams? Your in love with her for heaven's sakes! tell her!" Kevin said now yelling at Nick.

'Just Friends' was lingering in Nick's head.

"NO!" With that Nick hung up in Kevin's ear.

"How rude." Kevin said hanging up.

Nick walked back up Miley's driveway and when he got to Miley's porch, to his surprise, Miley was gone.  
Nick gave up and walked down the block back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!  
WHAT WILL NICK DO WHEN HE GETS HOME?  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	4. just friends

Just Friends

When Nick got in the door of his house, Kevin started to annoy him.

"Did you tell her?" Kevin asked.

"She left." Nick said, walking upstairs.

When Nick got to the top of the stairs, Joe and Kevin started singing.

"Tell her how you feel! Oh yeah, You gotta tell her, tell her, tell her how you fe-eel!!" Joe and Kevin sang until Nick slammed his bedroom door.

Nick sat on his bed. He grabbed his guitar, a pencil and his Lyrics book. The words 'Just Friends' lingered through his head still. Nick started strumming the string on his guitar. He sang;

"There she goes again,  
The girl I'm in love with,  
It's cool we're just friends,  
We walk the halls at school,  
We know it's casual,  
It's cool we're just.  
I don't wanna lead you on, No,  
But the truth is I've grown fond yeah,

Everyone knows it's meant to be,  
Falling in love just you and me,  
Till the end of time,  
Till I'm on her mind, it'll happen,  
I've been making lots of plans,  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden,  
I'll just keep on dreaming,  
But it's cool 'cuz we're just friends,

Small talk on I.M,  
Just one word sentences,  
It's cool we're just friends,  
If I had my way,  
We'd talk and talk all day, Yeah,

Everyone knows it's meant to be,  
Falling in love just you and me,  
Till the end of time,  
Till I'm on her mind, it'll happen,  
I've been making lots of plans,  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden,  
I'll just keep on dreaming,  
But it's cool 'cuz we're just friends,

Thinkin' about how,  
We're gonna say our vows,  
It's cool we're just friends,  
She walks down the aisle,  
I see on my friends smile,  
'Cuz now we're more then fri-ends,

Everyone knows it's meant to be,  
Falling in love just you and me,  
Till the end of time,  
Till I'm on her mind, it'll happen,  
We've been making lots of plans,  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden,  
I'll just keep on dreaming,  
Keep on thinking,  
Of when we used to be just friends,

La, la, la, la, (Oh yeah) la, la, la, la,  
(Oh, Oh) la, la, la, la ,  
(Of when we used to be, when we used to be,  
La, la, la, la (Just friends) la, la, la, la (Oh,  
La, la, la, la, la, of when we used to be just friends.

Nick stopped strumming the strings on his guitar. He got that song done in 10 minutes. Frankie walked in.

"Who was that for?" Frankie asked jumping up onto Nick's bed next to him.

"Huh?" Nick asked dazed out thinking of Miley.

"Who was that for?" Frankie repeated.

"Mil-" Nick was cut off by Miley walking into his room.

"DO YOU EVER ANSWER I.M.'S ANYMORE!" Miley yelled.

"What?" Nick asked turning towards his labtop. He read his I.M's from Miley.

SmileyMiley: Turn on E! News now!  
SmileyMiley: Nick you there?  
SmileyMiley: Nick! Ughh!

Nick turned on E! News.

"Hi, I'm Britney Jacobs with today's lead story, Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas dating!" The reporter said.

(Note: The Jonas Brothers know that Miley is Hannah Montana.)

"What?" Nick asked shocked, actually liking it.

"Now We're Dating!?!" Miley Yelled.

(Note: She only yelled because she's mad at Nick. She still thinks he doesn't like her.)

"Problem!" Miley yelled walking out of Nick's room mad.

Nick was hurt that Miley was mad that Hannah was dating him.

"Miley...It was for Miley..." Nick said looking at Frankie who was still next to him.

(Note: Miley's dream/flash back was when Frankie was 6. He's 7 now.)

"I'm only 7, and I might be wrong, but it doesn't look like she likes you back bro..." Frankie said jumping off Nick's bed and walking out of the room.

"I know." Nick whispered while turning off the T.V. and laying back on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!  
I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
WILL MILEY FIND OUT NICK LIKES HER?  
OR WILL THINGS STAY THE SAME?  
WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING I JUST WANNA SEE IF YOU GUYS/GIRLS ARE ON THE SAME PAGE AS ME!  
I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON!  
I UPDATED A LOT TODAY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN ALONG TIME!  
SORRY ABOUT THAT TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! 


End file.
